The Heart of a Telvanni
|type = |creatures = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} The Heart of a Telvanni is a quest available in . Quick walkthrough #Talk to Sun-in-Shadow outside of Magister Gothren's tower in Tel Aruhn. #Meet Sun-in-Shadow at her home and speak to her again. #Talk to Eoki at the docks. #Go to the Gateway Inn behind the main Council tower to speak with Atarga. #Speak to Lagdabash instead when Atarga leaves the room drunk. #Speak to Sun-in-Shadow when she enters the inn. #Meet and talk to Eoki outside Vassamsi Mine. #Enter the mine. #Deal with the guards and help the slaves escape. #Defeat Slavemaster Arenim. #Talk to Sun-in-Shadow and help her decide what to do about Eoki. #Leave the mine. #Talk to Sun-in-Shadow once more. Walkthrough At the end of the previous quest, "The Magister Makes a Move," Sun-in-Shadow gets warped out of the tower after trying to confront Magister Gothren for imprisoning her. Outside of the tower, she is distraught and facing an internal struggle to determine if maybe she has been too ambitious. She asks you to come by and speak to her later. Head to Sun-in-Shadow's home back in Sadrith Mora. Upon entering the house, you will witness her and Eoki having a heated discussion because of the cave in that occurred during the previous quest, which killed many other slaves. After he leaves, speak with Sun-in-Shadow. She will express her fear that Eoki is thinking of escaping once more, and that the Magisters may not tolerate another escape. Go out to the docks to find Eoki. He will say that he feels that Sun-in-Shadow has been twisted by dealing with Telvanni society and no longer understands him as she once did. He also says that he is planning an escape, and wants to help some of his friends who are currently being kept at the Vassamsi Mine. He says the Ropefish can help, but that you cannot communicate directly with their leader, Bothamul. You must instead speak to Atarga who you can meet at the inn. Travel to the inn located behind the main Telvanni Council tower. When you enter, you will see Atarga is a drunken mess and is going to her room to sleep it off. You are directed to speak with Lagdabash instead, who will then point you to their leader. As you turn around to leave the inn, Sun-in-Shadow walks in and waves you over to her. She has obviously been following you, and she admits it once you speak to her. Upon speaking to Sun-in-Shadow, she asks if Eoki is planning something foolish. You have the option to tell her the truth, or lie and say he seemed fine. Choosing to tell her the truth, Sun-in-Shadow urges you to talk Eoki out of escaping. She also mentions "If the truth of our relationship gets back to the Council...", which feels a little telling of how her heart has changed since the start of the quest. She then says she will go to the main and try to talk him out of it. If you lie to her, she says that she will speak to him later, to try and convince him again. Regardless of whether you lie to her or not, you will head out to deliver Eoki's payment to Bothamul. Upon arriving at the location indicated by Lagdabash, you find that it was a trap. You are ambushed by Lagdabash and one of her colleagues. Dispatch the two and read the note on the ground titled Bothamul's Orders. The orders make no mention of this ambush. They only state that the camp has been moved to prepare for the upcoming job. Travel to the actual Ropefish Camp to meet Bothamul and deliver the payment. He will express that he is not surprised that Lagdabash conned you the way she did and hopes that you punished them for it. He then goes on to discuss the job and state where he will meet Eoki to start. You will then be indicated by quest markers to speak to Eoki. Travel to Eoki. He will express that he and his companions are ready for the fight, and give you the option of killing the guards at the entrance or knocking them out with smoke bombs. Once you make your choice, he will tell you to meet him at the mine. If you choose to kill the guards, you will see multiple dead guards around the entrance when you arrive at the mine. If you choose to knock the guards out, you will have the opportunity to throw powder on them by crouching behind them, in order to make them sleep. Sun-in-Shadow will then appear to try to talk Eoki out of his plan. He is not willing to switch his plan and tells Sun-in-Shadow, that their souls are very different now. He convinces her to enter the mine during the mission to see how the Telvanni treat their slaves. Follow Eoki and Sun-in-Shadow into the mine. Make your way through the mine, dispatching guards as needed and opening cages to free slaves. Once you reach the end of the tunnel, Eoki will attempt to get Sun-in-Shadow to go with him rather than stay with the Telvanni. She refuses and instead runs off into the next room yelling that she is being kidnapped. In the next room you will find that the Slavemaster has magically chained down both Eoki and Sun-in-Shadow even as Sun-in-Shadow protests that she should not be chained because she is a Telvanni mage who was being kidnapped. This begins the fight with the Slavemaster. Once you defeat the Slavemaster, speak to Sun-in-Shadow who is now freed. She will express frustration with what Eoki has done. You will be given the opportunity to guide her to free Eoki or keep him as a slave. *If you convince her to free Eoki, she will tell him he can go. He will express regret that she is not going with him and then leave. She will then ask you to speak with her outside where she will decide that this is the right choice. She will also decide that she can search out Eoki later once she has gained a higher rank. *If you convince her to keep him as a slave, she will tighten Eoki's chains, deciding to keep him around until he changes his mind about escaping. She tells the other slaves to flee, arguing that Eoki has been hurt and cannot follow them. Eoki will live as a slave for Sun-in-Shadow. Reward *73–302 Journal Category:ESO Morrowind: House Telvanni Quests Category:ESO Morrowind: Tel Aruhn Quests Category:ESO Morrowind: Sadrith Mora Quests